


Surprise!

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Halloween, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: Derek should've seen this coming.





	Surprise!

Derek should've seen this coming. It was so predictable of Stiles to do this. Stiles stood in front of him dressed up as little red riding hood.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Really?" 

Stiles blinked innocently. “What? Too cliche?" He asked. 

Derek gave him a look that said “Duh"

“Come on Sourwolf, we're going to be late to the party." Stiles stated, grabbing his boyfriend hands and pulling him straight out of the house.

* * *

They arrived at the Halloween party holding hands. Stiles looked at Derek, trying not to laugh because Derek have fake wolf ears on his head and a tail on his behind. Derek glared at him.

“Cheers up, Sourwolf." Stiles said, grabbing Derek face and connecting his lips to his boyfriend lips.

“Stiles!" 

Stiles broke the kiss to see who called his name in which Derek growled in irritation. Stiles saw Liam and Theo walking toward him. 

They were holding hands, and they were dressed up as Superman and Batman. Stiles chuckled.

“So, what made you guys want to dressed up as Superman and Batman?" He asked.

Liam blushed. “I was watching Superman vs Batman." 

Theo grinned. “He's such a nerd." Liam punched his boyfriend in response to that statement. Stiles tooks offense to that. 

“Hey, asshole there's nothing nerdy about watching a superhero movie." Stiles stated.

“Whatevers you say, nerd." Theo replied as he and Liam walk away to socialize.

“So, now what?" Derek asked.

“Now you chase me, my big bad wolf." 

Stiles ran away from Derek.

Derek started chasing after his boyfriend.


End file.
